Autonomous devices and the internet of things are becoming an important part of the marketplace. Networked computers are increasingly being integrated into devices that previously required human operation, management, and/or oversight. Networked appliances and autonomous vehicles are under development. Inventors contemplate a wide range of autonomous devices that may be available with the new internet of things. Inventors further recognize that there is a growing need to enable such devices to engage in transactions and for computer equipment to address the technological challenges associated with such transactions. For example, inventors envision, by way of example, laundromat washing machines may accept payment, such as digital payment. Refrigerators may order groceries according to a predefined schedule and/or upon determining that certain supplies are low. Autonomous vehicles, drones, and/or self-driving cars may pay tolls and/or pay for fuel. Technical solutions, including new computer systems and software solutions, are required to enable autonomous devices to engage in transactions securely, such as to avoid fraudulent transactions, to protect against unauthorized transactions from intercepted or otherwise tampered with drones, and/or to confirm a device owner's authorization for the transactions. Technical solutions are further required to verify identities of the autonomous devices and/or their owners, administrators, and/or operators. Such identities may be required to comply with identity-based regulations for financial transactions.
The present invention provides solutions to these needs.